Irreplaceable
by dot823
Summary: Sequel to Irresistible; The Cullens are planning the weddings of Edward, to Bella, and Charlie, to Maria, until they get a call from La Push. What are they going to do? What about when they meet and old enemy, and are put again into instant danger? an AU!
1. They're coming

**a/n hi! I have no reason for delaying so much other than at first, I was busy with other stories, later on, I got a life, and then even later on, I procrastinated! BUT out of the 3 real stories I'm thinking of writing, I'm writing this one, Irresistible's sequel, Irreplaceable, first! I hope you can forgive me for not putting this up until ages after I finished Irresistible, but I wanted to finish the plan before I started writing! And the plan is finished! I'll shut up now…but please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own more than 2 copies of Twilight, 1 of New Moon, and 1 of Eclipse, at this moment in time. I do not own the real idea of it, or anything, cuz I'm not a genius like Stephenie was, in making the Cullens!**

Irreplaceable

It's been what seems like forever since Edward changed me, when came to Forks that one day. Since that day, we grew to love each other, found out that Renee was changed into a vampire, and I watched as the vampires we were staying with, the small coven of three that lives in Denali, Alaska, burned my mother and killed her again.

Then they had gotten hold of Charlie, who was also a vampire, and used him as bait to get me, and the rest of the Cullen's, plus one of the Denali coven who didn't want to be like her sisters, and had joined the Cullen's. Her name was Maria, and her 'sisters' were Bethany and Tanya. I had many powers to help me beat Bethany and Tanya.

Those powers showed up over time, one showed up more than a year after I became a vampire, when I was battling with Tanya, who was the leader of the coven and was basically evil. That power let me hurt people by glaring at them. I could also read minds, but my mind could not be read, and I could change everything about a person, from the shape of their teeth, and color of their eyes, to skin tone, and height, and I could wish someone anywhere else, just by thinking it. I needed all of those powers, except for being able to read minds, to beat Tanya.

Tanya had wanted Edward, and was going to kill me. Then she was going to kill all the Cullen's except for the one that Bethany wanted, and the one Maria had pretended to want before she joined the Cullen's.

Anyway, in the end we had to save Charlie, he was the last part of my human life that I could keep with me, and I wished Bethany to Antarctica when she wanted to fight me, to let Tanya get ready. I stormed in, and found my new power, which helped me kill Tanya once and for all and save Charlie. Charlie and Maria fell in love, love at first sight, and not much later, Edward and Charlie proposed to Maria and I-Charlie to Maria and Edward to me, that is.

You may ask me why I didn't use one of them just to wish him back with us, and both of them in the middle of a fire, and the answer is that I didn't realize that was an option.

Now we are almost ready to get married, we have almost all of it planned, mostly by Alice , with Maria and I wearing nearly matching wedding dresses, but a younger flare to mine, while we both had different bridesmaid's dresses. We are working on choosing a cake, even though we 

don't need it. Edward and I are leaning toward a traditional, 3 layer cake with white frosting and a few flowers.

Maria and Charlie decided on a two layer white frosting cake with a little plastic custom figurine couple on top.

I'm not going to go into detail on what else is in the wedding, because we all know that because Alice coordinated, it's over the top.

Edward and I were debating whether the 'flowers' on the cake should be freesias, the flower he said I smelled like, or red roses and pink tulips. Edward wanted the freesias, and I was against him.

"Oh, why don't you two just have red roses, pink tulips, and freesias in different shades of pink?" Alice, always the fashionable one, questioned us.

I looked toward Edward, to see him smiling back at me. _Well, the cake is coming along nicely!_

I smiled back at him, and we went back to deciding the rest of the details of our cake.

A while later, the phone rang. We were all surprised, not by the phone, but because Alice didn't see it. Well, Charlie, Maria, and I were. Everyone else was staring at the phone like it was death, or worse, whatever it was that could kill vampires, other than vampires themselves.

I heard everyone think, well, all the Cullen's from before I came, 'Werewolves' at the same time.

They had told me about what they were, and that we would have to go against them sooner or later, but I was hoping for later, like after the wedding.

Charlie and Maria know what the wolves are, and all, but they didn't know what was happening, and was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

Charlie announced, after 2 rings, "Is someone going to answer it? Or are we screening our calls now?"

"They know where we live now, and they could probably find us easily anywhere else…let's just answer it." Alice said quietly.

Carlisle answered the phone, saying after a slight pause, "Hello."

He was answered back with a "Hello, leech," in a low, growly voice.

**a/n so that's all for chapter 1…sorry it's so short…**


	2. They're coming part 2

**a/n heyz…sorry it took so long to update, I kept on getting sidetracked…but NOW I won't!...I think…**

Irreplaceable

I looked at Maria and Charlie, staring at each other as Maria and then Charlie realized that it was a werewolf. As I listened to everyone's worried thoughts, the wolf kept talking.

"You broke the treaty, one of you bloodsuckers killed or changed someone, and it was the daughter of a friend of an elder, but Ephraim's family. Oh, and later we smelled one of you and the father disappeared. We have a right to start a war with you now."

I didn't know who Ephraim was, but I do know, no, that Ephraim must have been an important wolf, and that he was Billy's ancestors. I heard Charlie think, now, _if Billy's ancestors were werewolves, then so is Jacob…I'll have to fight against my best friends son…_

I don't remember Jacob but I do know that this shouldn't happen, and that I shouldn't have to fight him.

I listened to Edward thinking about how this was dangerous and I might meet the end of me, and that he didn't want to live without me. At that moment, I realized a crucial fact.

I am the reason they're coming. If I can get to them before they come here, maybe I can convince them to let me explain and maybe they're let us go and leave us alone. I should leave, even if I didn't really want to leave…it's the right thing, I'll be saving everyone else.

That second, Alice froze. I immediately listened to her thoughts, and saw the vision of me meeting the wolves. This wouldn't have surprised Edward, except for the fact that no one was with me.

As soon as the vision ended, Edward stared at me and thought to me, with Alice, thoughts like, _no, I won't let you go without me. They won't listen to you, they'll just kill you and come for the rest of us. It's not worth it, Bella! You'll die, and then we'll die, the only difference would be me having to live without you part of the time!_

For their sake, I changed my mind, but I knew I would have to work to not change it back and to plan without letting them know I was.

In the few seconds when that happened, the wolves had promised to come for us soon, and to kill us all or die, and hung up.

Carlisle and the others, having no idea what was happening within Edward's, Alice's, and my head, just looked at each other for a few seconds and then started to come up with a plan. In all honesty, I don't know if I can, but I have to.

**a/n I know, it's so short, but I'll try to update again soon! Maybe I'll write the next chapter now!**


	3. Meeting a Friend

**a/n hey! soooooo sorry...I kept forgetting to ask my beta to beta this chapter...and inbetween school and the rest of the life I got over the summer, I haven't had a chance to until now...the good news is that I hve nothing to do until later on today, so I have about 3 hours to write! and I'll hopefully be able to write really quickly and give you another 2 or 3 or more chappies...no promises though...lol+**

Irreplaceable

It's been only a few days since the call, and in an effort not to weaken me by over-using my powers, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I went hunting. When they thought I was hunting and when the rest were in the middle of hunting a little further off, and wished that I was some where else, far away, in an area with no one around.

I heard a phone start to ring as I started to leave, and knew that my plan had worked well enough and that they couldn't stop me from leaving. And since I didn't know where I was going, neither did they.

I closed my eyes, and waited a bit. When I opened my eyes, I was in a rain forest. I heard animals running from me, but decided that I wouldn't hunt right then. I had hunted a few bears before I left anyway. There was no reason for me to stay. For all I knew, I could be somewhere close to them and they could find me easily.

I looked toward the sun to see what time of day it was in this part of the world to find it was somewhere near noon.

I ran to the nearest voices, still far away. when I came close enough to tell what it was, I found that it wasn't much of a town, but more like a little village. The village had very small, grimy homes, none of which looked strong, with dirt paths to walk on. The people of the village were dark skinned, some with short hair, some with long, but none looked well-cut, most looked like a parent had cut it.

I slowed to a human walk so I would be able to gather as much as possible about this community before I stepped foot into it.

As I walked closer, I saw that girls were carrying water buckets to homes, and that everyone was barefoot. I discovered that many children looked homeless, sleeping in boxes and working in corn fields behind the village.

I was in Africa, then. I knew I could stay here for a few days before they had any chance of finding me.

Minutes after realizing this, I thought about how I would never fit in at the community and if someone came out they would be wondering why I was there. I quickly changed my skin tone to deep brown, my eyes to black, and my hair to black. I messed up my hair and made it shorter, like many girls' style's around here, and tore up my clothes a bit, then covering them in mud and dirt to make it look like I was dirty and venturing in the wild for a long time. The last thing I did was dirty myself up a bit.

I walked on a bit, taking in more of the village, before I was sure that I would fit in well. I ran until when they could see me, and slowed to a human run, until I was really close. I then made myself look tired and parched, and walked through the bushes into this community that would hopefully let me stay for a bit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I stepped in, all heads turned toward me. I must have looked either more beautiful than the norm, or, what I was hoping, was that new people walking out of no where was a rarity.

I walked to a few adult women, and asked them, guessing languages until I got one right, "Is your village welcoming to me?"

I'm sure I got some of it wrong, but they understood me, and one, the oldest looking one, answered me with a frown.

"We have very little room, we need the room we have and food to feed our children."

"I will get food somewhere else, I won't take up much room, I will help you take care of your children," I started. "I only need a place to stay for a few days."

In truth, I didn't, I could move on any day I wanted and at any time, but if I stayed somewhere for a few days at a time, maybe they would be more confused.

"We will let you stay one day to rest, but you must move on, and you will help as much as any one else." The same one from last time spoke.

I asked them what I should do, and did it without complaint. At the end of the day, I went around the village, after everyone was asleep, to make sure they were asleep. Then I ran into the night and hunted. When I would get back, I would be able to pretend to be asleep and wake up when the earliest risers awoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I 'awoke' with a few women, one of them being the one whom had granted me permission to stay, and a few from the original group who I walked up to.

I left after I said goodbye to them, and as soon as I was out of sight, I wished that I was closer to Forks, but far from the Cullens. I did this a few times before I decided it was time to stay where I was long enough to hunt.

I hunted, in a mountain full of forests with no humans in the area, and drank the blood of two bears and a deer before I heard someone's thoughts.

A second later, they were gone. I would have heard hearts if they were human. I would have heard or seen it too, but I didn't. Whoever this is, she or he is a vampire.

I waited where I was, and talked loud enough that any vampire just out of my thought rang, could hear me, for a bit.

"Hello? I know someone is out there, and I know you're a vampire, as I am."

After a while more of waiting, while I was giving up finding whoever it was, the vampire walked through the bushes.

It was a single vampire, with no coven. A female, changed at 25, with orange eyes. Whoever this was, she was trying to turn vegetarian.

"I am Bella, what is your name?" I asked the quiet stranger. Afraid of why I couldn't hear her thoughts. This must have been what Edward had felt when he first saw me.

"I-I'm Melanie," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Melanie," I started, "may I ask if you have an extra sense?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I have a few extra senses and powers, and I can't use any on you or when I'm around you," I stated while I was trying to use any of my other powers on her. None of them would work.

"I guess I do…" Melanie pondered, looking as if she was thinking for a moment after, "I have never met another vampire. I didn't know that's what I was. I just found that I wanted human blood and that I was going to kill, so I came into these mountains."

I laughed, remember how over the time when we where planning the wedding, Alice and the others told their stories, and Alice didn't know anything until she had the visions, and still didn't know she was a vampire.

I wasn't going to think of them now though, I should just get on with trying to get to Forks. Maybe if I have her with me, I'll be able to block Alice from seeing me, and I could know where I was going! I thought about it for a moment and decided to ask her.

"So, would you like to join me?"

**a/n so now I shall try to write a LOT of chappies, get them betad, and get them on, in the next 3 or so hours!**


	4. Past and Present

**a/n sorry it took so long…I finished it, but hadn't sent it to my beta yet, and then my sister closed something and it got LOST! So therefore, I have to rewrite the whole thing!**

Irreplaceable

"_So, would you like to join me?"_

She looked surprised.

"Of course, I'd have to make sure you became a vegetarian," I told her, trying to joke around a bit.

"Vegetarian? How?" She said, definitely confused.

"Yeah, it means you only drink animal blood, instead of killing humans," I explained to her.

"Oh! Like what I've been doing?"

"yeah, but for a longer time, and you have to learn how to be near humans."

"Oh," she frowned a bit, "Won't that be a little hard?"

I nodded, but didn't speak. We started running toward Forks.

______________________________________________________________________________

I asked her about her life, why she was here, how she got changed, and her human history.

"I was an orphan before I was changed, and had moved here because I wanted to help them. Only a week or so after I moved here, a vampire kidnapped me. I don't remember what he did to me, only that it was horrible, and that it almost killed me. I remember another vampire biting me, pain, and seeing them fighting for a bit. I fainted, and when I woke up, I was a vampire," she told me, and then asked, "why are you here anyway?"

I explained how the werewolves are out to kill me and my family, how I'm going to them to save the rest of my family, and more.

"I wanted to ask you something, about your powers?" I needed to know if what I was going to ask her would work.

"'K, what is it?"

"do you think you could make it so I could use my powers, but you could block other powers from me?"

"I don't know, I can try it, if you want," she told me, then closed her eyes.

My cell phone rang, it was Edward. I made an exception to my rule of not answering their calls, and answered it.

"Bella! You're future just disappeared, don't do whatever you were going to do, please!" Edward's voice was worried.

I swear, if I was a human, I would have been crying like mad, but I'm not, and I won't. I hung up. Talking to him would just make his finding out I'm dead be more horrible for him, but if he was angry with me, he may not care as much.

He called again, and again, I didn't answer, and I tested taking us somewhere else.

We ended up in the middle of nowhere, but that was fine, I just took us to a forest in Washington. I closed my eye, and opening them a little bit later, I found us in a forest, exactly where I wanted to be.

Finally, I can get them to leave the rest of the Cullens alone!


	5. An Old Friend

**a/n k…sry I didn't write yesterday…I didn't feel like it…lol…donno how much I'll update today…hopefully twice, but I got addicted to this computer game and really feel like playing it…lol…good news is, this is gonna get interesting soon…so I may end up doing what I did for Irresistible…writing almost the whole thing in one night…lol…probably not though, just a warning…it's only ch. 5 of 19 total…**

Irreplaceable

Finally, we're almost there. We are just a few minutes of running from Forks, and decided to take a break for a second and be ready for when we meet them. I was talking to Mel about how the Cullens live, when I heard something from far away. Thoughts.

_Sam, I smell leeches. _A younger voice was saying

_We can all smell what you smell, Seth, _a girl thought, in a tone that would be considered exasperated.

The wolves. Their thoughts were connected, I remember Edward telling me about that.

_Leah, be nice, we'll meet you in a few minutes Seth, don't go anywhere near them. _The voice seemed to be one of authority, possibly the alpha, I think the younger voice called him Sam.

"Don't move, stand up, use your senses, and be careful," I told Mel, "the werewolves are coming, it'll finally be my chance."

She did as I asked her, and we waited for the werewolves to come to us. When they came into the clearing, I immediately yelled to them to stop. That's when I heard a considerably recognizable voice. He was thinking my name.

_Bella? Is it really Bella?_

One of the wolves went back to the forest, and a human boy came out.

"Bella? Is that you? how did you become a vampire? Your house was burned down!" the boy was certainly talkative right now.

That's when it clicked. I could see blurry human memories of when I was a little girl. A boy, this one now standing in front of me, but much younger, in the mud, he and I were making mud pies. Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black? From when we made mud pies as kids?" I asked. He was a werewolf now? Maybe he could convince them to let us be.

"Yeah. Give me a sec…I'll be right back," he said really quickly and ran into the forest.

The moody girl yelled angry thoughts, Seth, the young one, was yelling at her to calm down, and the rest were generally annoyed. Except Jacob, who was determined.

_Sam, listen to her, please, just give her one chance! Her eyes are like the Cullens, and we have never caught one of those bloodsuckers killing a human until recently!_

"You should know…I can read your minds…" I warned them, feeling annoyed.

_Ah, like the other bloodsucker boy. Are you part of the Cullens?_ Asked Sam.

"Yes, but they didn't change me on purpose," I said, just slow enough for them to understand.

_What happened to Charlie? _Jacob thought.

"He was changed by another vampire, he joined us, and won't kill humans, I promise!"

_What about before he joined your coven? _Sam asked.

"He never had a chance to drink anything. I could explain everything if you want," I told them.

_Including this girl that's with you?_ This was another one, whose name I didn't know.

"Yes, just please promise me you won't kill the Cullens!" I begged.

_We can promise you that we won't, if there is good reason why we shouldn't, but if there is reason why we should, we will have to. _Sam thought.

I started to explain what happened, from when I saw Edward for the first time to now, skipping the part that I loved Edward now and that they are probably looking for us, as well as the part about my many powers.

**a/n I know, it's not very long, but I really want to play that game…I'll probably update later…and if I don't, I PROMISE to do 2 tomorrow…**


	6. Death

**a/n people…I'm sooooo sorry, but I was hanging out with someone until really late, then my sis needed help to do stuff…so I never even got on the computer for long…I'm going to put up a minimal of 2 chappies in this story, but since today is the last day of the break, I probably WON'T end up finishing the story this weekend…after this, I'll probably go missing again…**

Irreplaceable

The werewolves and Mel barely moved, but for the wolves to sit down, and for Mel to move close to me, incase they decided to attack, until I finished explaining. I had made it my duty to repeat what the wolves said to Mel.

_I really don't think there's a reason to attack them, Sam, Bella's blood was like an imprint to Edward, except that he wanted to drink it, not keep it safe. And she did say that he didn't do it at first, and that's like us trying to tell an imprint we hate her and keeping away from her. _Seth made that little speech. I decided I wouldn't repeat it to Mel.

_But they're still bloodsuckers! Who's to say that Charlie hadn't eaten a human! They don't know that! _This was another wolf, one that seemed to be always angry.

_Paul, calm down. You heard what she said. He was held captive, and his eyes were dark with hunger. He hadn't eaten a human. _This was Jacob. Trying to protect me. I might have had a crush on him if he weren't a werewolf, and I wasn't a vampire in love with Edward.

_I…don't see a reason to attack, Paul_ Sam said.

_But you can't! They're still bloodsuckers! What if she's lying! _Leah, always arguing.

"I'm not lying! I promise! Come on, why would I have come near here if I was going to lie!" I spoke.

_Leah, stop, it's fine, _Sam started, _I will not attack you, Bella, and I will leave the Cullens alone, for now. But until I make my final choice, I'll need to make sure you and Mel are kept somewhere away from humans._

"Ok, I'll make sure we'll stay in a forest," I said.

_No, you won't. we'll keep you somewhere. We will bring you food to keep you full, and no humans will be aloud near you. _Sam informed us.

No! they can't do that! We aren't pets, you can't keep vampires locked up somewhere like pets, or criminals. We didn't do anything wrong!

"Mel, they won't hurt the Cullens, but they want to keep us captive," I spoke slow enough for them to hear, then in a voice too fast for them, I added "don't say anything about it, they don't need to get mad at us, and I know it's totally unfair."

Mel spoke, again to fast for them to hear, "you've got that right, this is totally wrong!"

_No! Sam, they can be trusted! Why should we keep them captive if we know they won't be here long anyway! They'll run back to the Cullens, and they wouldn't dare come near! _Jacob tried to convince him otherwise.

_Jacob, stop it! You'll watch them and keep them from escaping. _Sam's 'voice' sounded simply bossy, but more. Like you had to do what he said.

Jacob struggled, trying to not bow down, but he didn't talk anymore, and soon, he did bow, and he didn't think anything to anyone else.

So this is what the alpha can do? He can make any of the werewolves obey him?

_I agree with Jacob, _Seth said in a small voice.

_Seth, be quiet and obey me. You know you will watch them and not let them escape. _Sam used the same tone as before, and Seth dropped to a bow, much faster than Jacob had, and sat there quietly, just like Jacob.

They weren't stuck like that for long, because the Cullens appeared, and the werewolf I recognize as Paul attacked. The rest, all but Jacob and Seth, who were both stuck in the bowing position still, but now they were joyful that they didn't have to attack the Cullens.

_Jacob! Seth! Get up! _Sam said, in his orderly voice.

They jumped up, and ran toward the fight, I was scared to death. We were the only ones who no one was attacking. Would they attack us? No, they didn't. they got to the clump of fur and pale skin. Both clumps of my family's bodies and clumps of fur were flying. They stopped the fur the werewolves from attacking, and Sam soon realized that they shouldn't be attacking anyway.

_EVERYONE STOP! Back away from the Cullens and get behind me! _He said, but it wasn't an order.

Paul and a few others didn't stop. They did get away from the Cullens, but went after Mel. Mel didn't know how to defend herself and was soon torn apart. Leah went into the forest and came back human, and started a fire with a lighter she had with her. They threw in the pieces of Mel, and the rest of us couldn't stop them.

Finally, Sam spoke to them again to stop, this time an order.

The werewolves did as expected, and Edward told the rest to back off too, and that they wouldn't attack. I ran to them, and told them what the werewolves know, making sure they knew not to mention my other powers and that Edward and I were together.

_Edward and Bella, we will not attack you again, and we will ignore what you did. The treaty will be back in effect, but if you break it again, we will not be kind about it. I am sorry for Paul, Embry, Leah, and Quil's actions. Once they start to attack a vampire, they will keep going for some time. Or until one is dead. _Sam spoke.

"Thank you, but we need to go now, good bye," Edward told them, and looked to me, I told him that we had to run, and we all ran until we were somewhere in southern Canada. Carlisle didn't talk much the whole time we were running, but when we stopped and we were all ready and whole again, he said the worst thing he could.

"I think it's time we visit the Volturi,"

**a/n yeah, I know…tell me what you think please!**


	7. Will We Go or Not?

**a/n just a warning, this next chapter isn't very exciting…it's sort of a filler, and will probably be WAY shorter than the last chapter…and this MAY be my last chapter of the day…depending on if I want to do the next chapter today…but I probably won't, I wanna write 2 chappies for Notes too, and have time to play that game I'm addicted to now…**

Irreplaceable

"No! We can't go to them!" Edward said, "They're always trying to force me and Alice to join them!"

"They would try to force Bella to join too!" Alice added in.

"We need to, it's our only choice. The werewolves may have been ok with this, but some of them will still want to go after us. If they become strong enough to break his order, they'll come after us. We need to go to them, not forever, just for a short time, until we know that the werewolves will leave us alone." Carlisle tried to convince them.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is the only choice?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Then I guess I'm ok with it, as long as the kids will be safe," Esme said.

Everyone started yelling at once, all arguing about going to the Volturi. In the end, we decided it was right to go to them for a month or so. Edward was still against visiting them, but everyone else convinced him it would be ok.

We're running home to get everything, and Alice is talking on the phone, buying tickets for a plane ride to Volterra.

We got our stuff packed, mine wasn't moved since the last time I saw it. I grabbed it all and packed quickly, thinking of all the good things that happened here.

When I ran downstairs, some of the others were packing up the kitchen and helping Esme pack up the rest of her rooms, Emmett was packing up the TV and everything, and they were all putting half of it in a hidden room in the basement. We were only keeping a few things with us.

Once everyone was done, we went to the airport, boarded, our plane, and held our breaths the whole way to the other airport.

When we got off the plane, it finally hit me. I was in Italy, everyone had told me about the Volturi. They were human-drinkers with no mercy, willing to kill hundreds at a time to get all of them full. They killed vampires easily and without doubt.

I was in the midst of the Volturi. Of the almost-royalty, almost-dictators, of Vampires.

**a/n ok, I know it's supershort, but again, IT'S A FILLER! Anywayz, it's already starting to get dark and stuffs…just incase you didn't read the above, I'M GOING TO GO MISSING FOR A WHILE so I can study for finals.**


	8. Ruining a Happy Ending?

**a/n sorry for the long wait, but it's a weekend and I don't really have weekday time right now, with Finals…I'll try to update another time today, but I have to get at least a few hours of studying in, and it's already past 10 am here…**

Irreplaceable

"Carlisle! It's so nice to see you," Aro started, "and your family, I see you have a few new members."

Aro looked old, like he was still aging, though he had long black hair that looked as human and lively as ever. He had a smoky cover over his eyes, like he hadn't moved enough, and something took him for dead, not living dead, but honest, human, dead. He had skin like tissue paper, like a humans, but very transparent.

Slightly behind him and on his side were Marcus, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, doing anything else, than be here, and Caius, who looked at Aro with exasperation, then at us, and back to Aro.

"Yes, Aro, there is Bella, Charlie, and Maria," Carlisle said, plastering a fake smile over his face, "Is everything here going as expected? Any new members?"

"Why, yes. We have a few new editions, no one with useful powers though," Aro answered.

As he spoke, near the end, he looked at Alice and Edward, thinking _Edward, it would be great if you could join us._ I stiffened as he thought that, because his red eyes were more evil than any I've ever seen. They held more evil than Bethany's whole body, and even more than Tanya's eyes. My stiffening was a mistake though. He looked towards me, and smiled a kind smile, but underneath that smile were teeth so sharp they could kill.

"Ah, so you have a power as well," Aro looked at me, like I was some investment to him.

_Bella, to him, you are, _Edward thought to me, _one of the members of the guard has the power to break most relationships, but love. Just remember who you love, and they won't be able to break you into joining him._

_That won't be hard, _I thought back to him, _I'll just need to see you're face._

_Guys, stop talking to each other and pay attention, Aro's going to ask us to join again in a second, _Alice told us.

"I am wondering, would you like to join us?" Aro started.

I felt something tugging on me, trying to bond me to Aro, but I fought back. I flashed pictures of my family in my mind. _Edward, Charlie, Edward, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Edward, Maria...Edward, Edward, and Edward. _As I saw their pictures, Edwards crooked smile, Charlie's eyes when he saw Maria, Alice when she's with Jasper, Carlisle at his office, Emmett as he laughs, and Maria as she stood with us, even when we killed her old covens leader, I felt the bond weaken, and disappear.

Aro looked at a girl to his right, who just shook her head quickly. It was Aro's turn to plaster on the face smile.

"No, none of us would like to," Edward answered him.

"Well, even if that is so, you have not told us your reason for coming here, is there anything I can help you with?"

"We had a small run in with some other creatures, and need a time to relax," Carlisle started.

"And you would like rooms?" Aro finished his sentence, "that is not a problem for me, Gina, get them a few rooms, five, I take it?"

"Yes, five rooms please, and thank you," Carlisle answered him, and we left his ball room type office. We followed a nervous looking human that must have been Gina to our rooms.

Half way there, Alec walked by with someone I didn't recognize, at first.

Her hair was dyed black, the exact opposite of her pale skin, and she had a slightly familiar body shape. When she turned to look at me, it hit me. _Bethany?! Bethany has joined them!?_

I didn't need an answer to that, because a second later Bethany was thinking to no one in particular, _Bella! That little brat! Kills Tanya, steals Maria, then has the nerve to come here!?_

She got into a fighting position, and I didn't take a second to respond with an identical stance. But I don't think we're going to fight. Not yet, because he mind was still wandering.

_It took me days to swim up to Madagascar, then to the rest of Africa, then I had to hide from every town I passed in the sun, and ran all the way to the Mediterranean Sea, to come here. I fall in love, and I'm happy as ever, I almost forgot about you, but then you have to show up here?! How DARE you!_ She thought this all in my direction. She wasn't done though, she started to growl, saying something to me.

"How dare you come and ruin my happy ending?"

**a/n GASP! Yah…how do you like it? Anyway…the end of the year is coming again, and it will be a year in Febuary, so I hope that I'll be able to finish it by then. Well, I have nothing else important to say, so I'll shut up and write the next chapter! Byebye!**


	9. Walk Away

**a/n OMG…I just read the end of another story, and it was AMAZING. It's Flabbergasted Phenomenon by Bob Bennett and is absolutely AWESOME!!**

Irreplaceable

As soon as she spoke, she jumped at me, and I fought with her. Or started to, but it didn't get past one scratch on each of us when Alec, Felix, and a few other members grabbed back Bethany and the rest of my family holding me back. I didn't try to keep fighting with Bethany, but she kept trying to fight with me.

"Bethany, relax, they'll be gone soon," Alec said to Bethany.

I didn't care, I just turned the corner once they let me go and walked away from Bethany and her little grudge. Edward and I went toward our room, the others to theirs, and Edward and I started to talk.

"We should leave soon, Bethany is definitely holding a huge grudge against me, she'll do something really bad to me if we don't get away, and quickly," I spoke, so quietly that not even a vampire trying to eves drop could hear me.

"I know, but how? If we just tell them, they may not like it, and if we just disappear, who knows what will happen?"

"Alice." I joked with him, and we both laughed quietly.

We kept talking about what we will do, how dangerous Bethany could be to us, and more, until we were interrupted by a member of the guard.

"Bella and Edward, Aro, Caius, and Marcus would like to see you," he said. He was one of the vampires who didn't realize what they were doing. They thought they were doing it because they wanted to, but they were actually doing it because of that one girl who forced them to want to obey Aro.

"Ok, we will be there in a second," Edward said, and we stood up and pretended to get dressed.

"Be there in a few minutes," he said rudely and walked away.

We ran out and went to Alice and Jaspers room and found out that the four of us were asked, but none of the others.

"Aro's going to try to ask us all again," Alice warned us. Great.

As we ran to the room, everyone was thinking of how annoying it was that he was asking them all yet again, and me for the second time. Does he not get it? When we got there, Aro greeted us cheerily.

"Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper! It's nice to see all of you! May I ask you all something?"

**a/n ok, I know this chapter is boring, but it's not the best chapter to write…I'd rather write another one, later on…anyway, I'm done for now because I have to get working on a chapter for Notes and a chapter for Am I Dreaming's sequal, I Can't Be Dreaming, and I have only about 3 hours for both…if I finish them, plus whatever else, I might write a new chapter, MIGHT, but if I don't, you'll have to wait until next weekend again, sadly.**


	10. To Join or Not To Join

**a/n sorry about the long wait…I really didn't feel like writing this chapter until now…and the first week that school's back, because of a snowday, we have to take finals again…I don't know how much you'll get during winter break, it depends on if I feel like writing a lot later on or not…R&R!!**

Irreplaceable

"Hello, Aro," Edward said.

_Join? _Aro thought, then spoke aloud, "We were wondering if you all would join the Volturi Guard. We could use your powers."

"No, Aro, we already said last time we don't want to join, and the time before," Alice started, "Bella won't join you, so there's no use trying to get her to join, and you already know you'll fail at getting the rest of us to join."

_Join, please. _Aro thought again, an idea came to him a second later, "What if everyone in your coven could j-" Edward cut him off.

"No, there's nothing you could do to make us stay, and there's nothing that any of your guard could do to make us join either."

_Are you sure? No, don't answer that, _he thought at Edward, "Well, I see. If there's nothing that can sway you to join tonight, you may go to your rooms. Goodnight."

As we left the room, Alice thought something to Edward and I. _We can't stay too long. Bethany has pure hatred for you, Bella, and she doesn't care if the guard says she can't, she'll kill you the first chance she gets._

Edward stiffened at the last part. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't have a chance."

_And leave soon, if we don't she'll MAKE a chance. _Alice pointed that part out to us, _let's go to everyone else's rooms and tell them._

The four of us went to both Carlisle and Esme's room, Charlie and Maria's room, and Rosalie and Emmett's room, telling them what the deal was with Bethany, and that we had to leave fast.

After telling them, we went to our separate rooms.

**a/n I know, this chapter was short and boring, but either the next chapter or the chapter after that gets more action and the boring part will be over! Just a warning…8 chapters and an epilogue left until it's done, and I don't think I'm going to write another one, I have no more major problems left for the Cullens to deal for a third…**


	11. Vision That Shouldn't Be

**a/n I feel like you deserve this after waiting such a long time, so I'm writing this next chapter, and who knows if I'll want to write another one!**

Irreplaceable

Edward and I are in our room, just relaxing and thinking about what we should do, when we hear Alice's thoughts down the hall calling our names.

_Edward, Bella, Carlisle wants to have a meeting in his room over what we should do. Don't say anything, come quietly!_

We opened our door and ran over to Carlisle and Esme's room where the door was opened by Alice. We all gathered near the outer wall and talked at a whisper, even to vampire ears.

"We need to get out of here soon, and I think that Aro would be fine if we did, but if he doesn't want us to leave for some odd reason, we need to make a plan now, because I doubt they'll let us see each other then."

"But can't Bella just wish we were all somewhere far away?" Emmett asked.

"Aro knows her power and would get someone who can block that or all powers. We know that Afton has that power," Carlisle pointed out.

"Um…who?" I asked, feeling incredibly odd, not knowing who he was.

"Chelsea's mate. She's the one that can strengthen or weaken bonds between vampires," Carlisle answered me.

"Oh."

"What if we all just get out of our rooms and meet up outside of the castle?"

"Let's just text when we're ready, this thing is just confusing." Emmett said.

"Ok, everyone, have your cells on you at all times, just as a precaution," Carlisle said, obviously not wanting to figure out what they're going to do, in case someone in the guard tells Aro or one of them has to touch him to prove a point.

We were about to get up and leave when Alice's vision started.

Edward and I wanted to know what it was so we went into her mind…

_Vision starts:_

_The sky was very dirty, as we looked up at it. Not with dirt or clouds, but with an odd sort of smoke. Purple smoke._

_We looked down, to see a big fire with nine heads around it. One was Alice's, face down, but short black hair and size proved that it was hers. Next to hers was burning long blond hair on a woman's face, sideways, Also known as Rosalie's head. Next was Esme caramel hair already almost burned out, and usually happy face sad. Maria's protruded from the side, at an odd angle, followed by Charlie, then Carlisle's heads. Then came Jasper, Emmett, and Edwards heads._

_As we watched, My own head, hair pulled out in some places, bite marks all over, and looking as though I was dry sobbing as she tore it off, was thrown in on top of Alice's head, hair flowed out over everyone else's heads as we all burned._

_We turned away, unable to control which way we looked, to see Bethany, smiling sadistically, with an evil, criminal and murderous, glint in her eye. With that, she turned around, and we followed as she walked to Alec, hugging him, then kissing him._

_Vision ends_

When we pulled ourselves out, Edward had a looked of pure horror, like he would be crying if he could, and Alice had a matching face. I'm sure mine was no different, if not worse.

We couldn't speak, as Jasper and everyone freaked out over the three of us, wondering what Alice had seen, and how horrid it had to have been to put all three of us into a state of shock.

When first Alice, then Edward and I, got out of that state, everyone immediately bombarded us with questions.

"What did you see, Alice?" from Jasper.

"How bad was it?" from Charlie.

"Oh, is there a way to avoid it?" Esme.

And many more questions. Alice handled all of them, and when everyone heard what it was, some hugged us, some patted our backs with sad looks, and some hugged Alice. Jasper was obviously the one hugging Alice.

"Oh!" Esme started, in pure pain that her family may all die, "What are we going to do? There has to be a way out of it!"

"There needs to be some way, Esme, and we'll find it," Carlisle promised, but no one talked after that, everyone in too much shock at how horrible things may become.

**a/n hehe! Finally it gets sorta better! Now just to get them out, huh? Will they be aloud to leave, or will they be forced to stay? Who knows!! Oh…and I forgot about Charlie and Maria last chapter, so if you haven't checked it, I changed it to include them…but only barely…I forgot them because my other story with Melodymaker includes the Volturi and it can get really confusing to write both…**


	12. Leaving

**a/n hihi! HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEEPS! I felt like writing so I decided I would write this…it still is sorta boring, but in a bit, the GOOD part will come…trust me, we're over halfway through with this story! Btw…after this, Irresistible stories will be over with, I have loads of other stories I want to write!**

Irreplaceable

After we all got over the shock, we decided we were going to talk about it. We talked for a while, mostly about when we should leave, and soon decided that that time was now.

Edward and I ran to our room, Edward watching out for Bethany as we ran, and the other couples went to their rooms. We packed everything that was ours, and ran back to Carlisle's, where Alice and Jasper were, as well as Carlisle and Esme, and waited for Charlie, Maria, Emmett, and Rosalie.

When we were all ready and there, we ran to the 'throne room' where we met with Aro, Caius, Marcus, and a few of the guard, including Jane.

"Hello, Aro, Caius, and Marcus," Carlisle started, "I believe that we have found a safe place to hide for a few days, and with the danger of them possibly knowing of the Volturi now, or finding out about you, and if they find out about you, they could find out we are staying with you. We believe it is time for us to leave."

"We really wish you would stay," Aro said, and glanced at Jane, who turned to us and started to glare us down.

It didn't work on me, and I glared at her, making her stop her glare on my family. She tried to glare back at me, but the pain of my glare was so strong that she couldn't, for some reason, hold a glare.

"Okay! I see that Jane can't make you stay, Jane, don't glare at them, and Bella, please stop glaring at Jane," Aro said, to stop the fight that Jane would want to start if I kept staring at her.

I did as he asked, but gave her a short hiss, to make sure she got the message not to hurt my family, mentally or physically.

"Well, as long as you're leaving, I may as well ask again," Aro started, "Will any or all of you join us?"

"No, Aro, we will not join you," Carlisle said as calmly as he could.

"Fine," Aro said, looking like a spoiled brat just denied a new toy, to be blunt, "If you won't join, then I wish you to leave."

We didn't deny him his 'wish,' and left right away. We would run through forests until night, then get a late night flight to Maine, probably.

As we ran, everyone was watching for signs of Bethany, and watching to make sure that I was safe, and it started to get really annoying, but after a while, I just forgot about it and envisioned myself reading Romeo and Juliet, putting on my mental image of it, like a movie, inside my head.

As we ran, we went through a lot of Italy, and made it to the Mediterranean Sea, we swam across it, past a few Islands, until we made it to Spain. When we reached Spain, it was dark, so we ran across the rural parts at human speed, and at the unpopulated places, we ran at vampire speed. Soon, we made it to Portugal, which is where we decided to get the midnight flight.

When we got into the plane and took our seats, we ended up sitting in groups of two, couple wise. Edward and I started talking as there weren't many humans on the plane, and all of them were asleep.

"Edward? Do you think Bethany will try to come after us?" I asked him.

"To be honest, yes. She hated you, she won't stop because you left, but now we can actually be ready, or more so ready."

"Yeah," I said, and sighed.

**a/n I know, really boring…but that's all for now…it's a simple filler chapter until the REAL fun begins…next chapter will be more active, hopefully, but REAL FUN won't begin next chapter, I'm pretty sure…sorry about this big group of fillers…I know it isn't very fun, but just live through all of them for a while longer!**


	13. Kodiak

**a/n so here's the next chapter…this story is nearing the end, just to tell you…read and review while you can!(well, you CAN when it's done…but still…just do it please!) lol**

Irreplaceable

When we got off the plane, we decided it would be smart to confuse Bethany and anyone that could be helping her, and made our way to a ticket counter. It was still dark out, so we decided to fly to Mexico.

At Mexico, the plane landed near sunrise, so we did the same as we did in Maine, but went all the way to the center of Greenland.

When we landed in Greenland, later that day, it was snowing, so we didn't worry about the sun, and made our way back to the ticket counter, yet again, for a final flight to Alaska.

The best place we could go was definitely not Denali, considering that Tanya and the others follow the Volturis rules all the time, and we decided on a plane trip off the main land, to the base in Kodiak, on Kodiak Island.

After landing and making it out, we went out to the outer part of Kodiak, and I used my powers to get us to a big clearing in the forest, where we made our home, and I changed our looks. They weren't like last time, just to be safe. Alice got longer hair, about to her shoulders, and we made it dirty blond, then did the same with Emmett, but keeping his hair short, and Edward, making his hair shorter, just a bit longer than Emmetts. Emmett, and Edward would look like twins.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I changed our hair to black, mine and Rosalie's alike, and Jaspers longer and curlier. I made our faces look sort of alike, because Rosalie and I were pretending to be twins, and Jasper our older sibling, by a year.

Jasper was made to look 18, same with Alice, and Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and I were made to look 17.

Carlisle and Esme were made to look to be in their 40's, with graying hair, and Carlisle got black hair, and Esme got dark brown. Charlie and Maria were made to look a few years older, with graying hair, but closer to gray, but the parts that were still normal were dirty blond for Maria and blond for Charlie. They were going to be Alice, Emmett, and Edwards parents.

Our new names were after names we had heard in the werewolves minds, or the werewolves themselves. Edward is Seth, Carlisle is Sam, Emmett is Jared, Jasper is Quil, and Charlie is Embry. Rosalie is Leah, Alice is Claire, Maria is Emily, Esme was Kim, and I was Rachel.

When that was done, we acted like we were still in Forks as Carlisle called the school and many other places and acted like we were all moving there in a week. Until then, we would stay unknown.

As we wait, Alice keeps an eye on members of the Volturi, to make sure that Bethany isn't coming to Kodiak, and Edward and I ran around the outskirts, listening for people thinking of truly beautiful and creepily pale people, because in our disguises, we weren't as pale, or as beautiful.

Through out the week, nothing happened, and we soon 'moved in' and went to school and work.

**a/n I know, boring again, except this time without Aro being a big deal, but that's all I have for this chapter, but next chapter, whenever I decide to put it up, will throw more action at you, I promise!**


	14. Werewolf, Goose, and Boy

**a/n I got a review that made me happy from paintyouarainbow so I decided a might as well make this chapter NOW! I don't know about the next, because I feel extremely lazy today…but if I get nice reviews I may feel a little less lazy…maybe just enough to write another chapter!**

Irreplaceable

We've been in Alaska for about a month, and established that we don't want to befriend anyone and that we're all couples so girls and guys shouldn't try to ask us out. As of now, we're sitting at home after a hunting trip, and just relaxing.

Alice froze while watching a shopping channel, meaning that she is having a vision.

The vision was a simple one, but one that we don't want. Bethany found out where we are, and she's coming to Alaska.

Why must she come now? We were just getting used to life here! But we knew it wouldn't last forever, we would have liked to have been able to leave Bethany out of it and be away from her forever, but that won't happen.

After that vision, Edward and I kept an ear in everyone's mind, to make sure we were still safe. After a week with no new visions from Alice about Bethany, and not hearing thoughts having to do with Bethany, we thought we were safe.

Edward and I decided it was time to get away from everyone and found a little meadow that humans probably wouldn't find or remember after finding once. Sort of like a meadow Edward had told me about once in Forks.

As we relaxed, thinking we wouldn't hear thoughts, we actually did hear thoughts other than each others.

_How dare a leech come on our land? And be fishing?! Why is that goose so like a vampire anyway, and why won't it go away from that human?!_

A werewolf. Not one of the ones from Forks, another one, from another group.

We got up at that, wondering what he was talking about. Vampires usually don't fish, why would we need to? And a vampire-like goose? Is that even possible?

We heard the thoughts of a human boy, wondering why he was being followed by a goose with red eyes, and fishing, was that the boy the werewolf had mistaken for a vampire?

There was no time to figure it out, because after a few seconds, the werewolf attacked the human, at the same time as the goose did. We ran toward where they were, and the goose was running away. When we reached there, the boy was in major pain and the werewolf was holding him down. Edward ran forward and started fighting the werewolf, trying to pull him off the boy, and I yelled at the werewolf.

"NO! He's not a vampire! Get off him!!" I yelled, and the werewolf got off, then stared at us, growling.

He attacked Edward, who was closest, but Edward had heard his plan and jumped out of the way.

"We don't drink human blood," Edward started, while dodging the wolf, "We can make a treaty with you, and the rest of my family will join and make the treaty with you."

The wolf jumped at me then, giving up on Edward, and I ran out of the way. That's when someone else told the werewolf to stop.

_Stop it, John! Let them talk! They're offering a treaty to stay off our land! Wait a second and don't do anything! _Then the voice was gone.

A few seconds later, a werewolf in human form showed up, obviously the leader. He only wore a pair of worn out shorts, and as he stepped on snowy areas, the snow melted to water.

"I heard you, telling us you are different. How do you live without drinking human blood?" He said to us.

"We drink animal blood only. We even try not to make a big dip in the population of one area's animals," Edward answered.

"And about the 'treaty'?" The nameless alpha said.

"We have one with another group of werewolves, it states that we can't drink human blood or go on their land, and they won't tell what we are or start a war with us unless we drink a humans blood," I explained, leaving out the part about how Edward broke it.

"I'm sorry, but I think this human was bitten by the goose, and is turning," Edward told them.

"Well, how are you going to stop it?" growled to alpha.

Edward decided he would have to suck out the infected blood. It wasn't too late to do so.

He kneeled down to the boy's side, and I told them they should look away, that they won't like this part.

He bit him over the bite that was already there, and started sucking out the blood, and when he tasted blood without venom, he forced himself to stop.

I explained to them that what he was doing was hard. To stop drinking a humans blood after you start is extremely hard, and when he did, they decided they would make the treaty.

"Meet us here tomorrow at noon, if you don't, with the rest of your family, we will engage a war against you, and most likely kill you all," He told us.

"Ok, but now we must go to the hospital and tell them that we found him mauled by a bear," I said, and we left.

Edward sped down the street in his Volvo, the S60 R, and we made it to the hospital in which Carlisle worked at in no time.

The boys sandy hair was a mess, and after we hunted down a bear and used his claws to scratch him up, to make it look more realistic, his blue eyes were tearing up. He couldn't seem to see well, and told us that his glasses were knocked off when the monster attacked him. We reassured him that he had been confused, it was only a bear.

After Carlisle took care of him, we told him about the werewolves, and that we needed to meet them at noon. He got that time off, saying it was a family issue, and the next day, we went to the spot where the boy was attacked.

**a/n I actually started to write the next chapter…I thought this chapter would be much better! Sorry…but it IS a bit more action-filled!**


	15. HER PowerS

**a/n the first chunk of it is probably boring, but hopefully it has a bit of action too!**

Irreplaceable

We went to meet them where the boy was almost changed by a 'vampire goose'

They already had a contract ready. It read:

_The vampires of the _______ Coven shall stay off of the land starting at the river where the boy was attacked, to the end of Kodiak Island. They will not hunt humans or drink humans blood unless to remove venom already inserted by another and they will not create a vampire on Kodiak Island._

_The werewolves of Kodiak Island will not attack the vampires unless they break their part of the treaty. They will not start a war or help anyone in starting a war, and will not tell people what they really are. If the vampires create a new vampire on Kodiak Island, they will all be destroyed._

_The following werewolves agree to the treaty:_

It then had about five signatures in messy handwriting.

_The following vampires of the ______ Coven agree to the treaty:_

Everyone signed, starting with the adults, then all of us kids. Carlisle also filled the blanks with the words _Cullen Family._

Edward scratched out the word 'Coven' because it was such an animal like word. We weren't a group of animals, but a group of people. Even if other groups said they were covens, we wouldn't, we are the Cullen _family_.

Instead of leaving, we were going to ask them certain things about why they attacked the boy though.

"Why did you attack the boy?" We asked them, and the one that did sighed.

"I wasn't actually after the boy, but the goose. Yeah, I thought he was a leech, but after I attacked him, and the goose ran away, I realized that it was a human, and the goose was a bloodsucker. The goose was a female, and pure white, more white than any goose I've seen, and had red eyes, as far as I saw."

Animals can't be vampires though! What was it then…

We left after that, and told them we would come here and wait if we needed to talk to them later.

When we got back to our house, Carlisle decided that with this so called 'vampire goose' running around, we should check to see if Bethany was in Volturi. He called Aro, and Aro answered, still a little mad, but talked to us anyway.

"Hello, Carlisle," Aro said.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle started, "We aren't just calling for no reason, we were wondering if you would mind telling us a few things about Bethany."

"Like where she is?" Aro started, "I don't know her exact location. Somewhere in North America."

"Does she have any special abilities?" I asked, once he stopped talking.

"Yes," Aro stated, "Most of our guard has some ability. She is actually quite special, she has two."

Oh, I hope they aren't what I really think they are.

"What are they?" Emmett said, always speaking his mind.

"Well, she just figured out how to use them, but Eleazar, who has recently left us to become a nomad, told us that she had the power the shape shift into different animals and block certain powers. She can only handle a short time as one animal though, last time I heard, and she can only block some powers really well."

Great. She can turn into other animals. Like geese.

**a/n oooooh! Sorry this took so long…computer wasn't working well most of the day so I had to restart it like, 3 times, and run multiple scans…plus I did other stuff that comes with having a life, like watching movies On Demand and stuff. This is all for now…in twelve hours(it's 2 AM here) I'll be at a part, and until then, I need to get sleep and junk.**


	16. White Fly

**a/n hey! Just to tell you, I won't have much time after I finish this, IF I finish it before the party, so don't expect another chapter here…I'll probably do another chapter in Notes tonight too, since I haven't done one in ages.**

Irreplaceable

So it was Bethany that bit that kid. Bethany knows my family is here, and she blocked our power to read her mind. Carlisle said goodbye to Aro, and we gathered in the useless dining room.

The dining room had a table with chairs enough to hold everyone, and a window. The window was just getting painted, so it had to stay open for a day or so.

"That goose you saw was probably Bethany then, I'm guessing," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah," Edward sighed.

As we started to come up with how we were going to leave and not be tracked by Bethany, a fly came through the window. It was an odd fly, white, instead of the usual black, but most of us just ignored it, thinking it was probably a new type of flies or one we haven't seen before. We ignored it as it flew around us, a soft buzz following it, until it had gone around us twice.

Once it had done that, it flew to the floor, and I automatically knew it wasn't a new kind of fly. Everyone stood up and stood around it, as everyone else had figured it out as well.

It started to change, from a normal fly. They eyes stayed the same size as the body grew and two limbs disappeared. The body started to morph into a up-right standing creature, and hair started to grow out of the top, above the eyes. When it was halfway to its new state, the eyes started growing and morphing. They turned into red, 'human' eyes.

It wasn't an 'it', but a vampire. Bethany, to be exact. She was scowling, and her eyes were full of pure hatred.

"Let's get this over with, I miss Alec," Bethany said, "And no powers this time, Bella."

She jumped at me and started trying to tear at me, and I started at here. Without my powers, I was only decent at fighting. She told the rest not to come near, and I agreed, I wanted to face her on my own. She was shape shifting as she attacked me, monkey to snake, and many other things.

I lunged to the right a she attacked me, but had used my arm for balance and it was still up. She caught it and tore it off.

I lunge at her again and again as she dodges, using my right arm, until she does the same thing I did, using a hand as balance. I lunged in with my face then and bit into it, she screamed out as pain. She looses concentration, and she stops shape shifting, and blocking powers.

_No! My plan is ruined! She'll be able to use her stupid powers and send me to Antarctica or back to Italy or something! Or she'll put me in major pain, or kill me!_

"Don't be silly, Bethany," Edward started, "We won't kill you, Alec and the guard would come after us then."

Emmett goes in and holds her, and tells me to 'do the glaring thing I do.'

So, I do that, and he holds Bethany as Carlisle calls Aro, again.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle says.

"Hello, Carlisle, would you mind me asking why you called again?" He says, barely being able to hold back some smart comment you can just hear on his tongue.

"We have Bethany here, she tried to kill Bella," Carlisle said and Aro sighed.

"Well, if she didn't kill Bella, you can kill her. We don't need a failure in the Volturi," He said, coldly.

Bethany flinched and was going to start to say something, but Carlisle pointed a finger at her, telling her to stay quiet.

"I don't think we should, Alec would be extremely angry at us, and he would probably set out to destroy us. I'd prefer to take her to you."

"Hmm…" Aro started to think.

Bethany would have cried, if it was possible, for how sad she was at the moment at him thinking about not letting her come back.

"I agree," Aro said, "Come to Volterra, and we'll make sure she can't go near you again."

**a/n so…how was this? Any good? I honestly thought it would be bigger and better…but this'll do, since I don't' have time to rewrite this all :) **


	17. Treaty With WHO?

**a/n ok…READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE MAJORLY DISSAPOINTED NEXT CHAPTER!!! Now that I have your attention…I forgot to tell you last chapter…this is the last REAL chapter, and it probably won't be the best…next chapter is the epilogue, and then I'll probably be starting another story. I'm sooo sorry I forgot to tell you this is the end sooner!!**

**Last Disclaimer: It is now the end of this story…and yet I am STILL not Stephenie Meyer!!!!**

Irreplaceable

"Bethany, let's just get this over with. You know that Aro is already mad at you, think of what Alec would do if Aro had to kill you for acting like a vampire in front of humans," Carlisle said.

We were outside the airport, Bethany in between Carlisle and Emmett, Edward and I in the front. Everyone else was busy getting the tickets, or waiting in another car close by.

"Fine, just make sure _Bella _doesn't come near me," Bethany said, growling my name like it was a bad thing that I was me.

"Bella won't go near you, but if you cause trouble, she's glare at you again," Carlisle agreed to her condition.

"Fine," she said, acting like a snooty little brat.

Alice called me and told us that we had the tickets, and we went inside, then collected our tickets from her.

The way to Volterra was boring. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of Bethany, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme in the row in front, and Rosalie, Edward, and I behind. I was closest to the inside, in case I needed to get up and glare at her. Charlie and Maria were in front of Carlisle and Esme, so Maria wouldn't be near Bethany.

When we got to them, the Volturi grabbed Bethany, and sent her off immediately.

"So, thank you for returning her," Aro said.

"That was no problem. We came here wishing for something else as well though," Carlisle said.

"Yes?"

"We want a treaty, saying that, on most circumstances, Bethany and Alec are not aloud near us. If they go on a mission, please keep them out of the United States and Canada. We want them to sign it, as well as anyone with the power to send them on missions," Edward started, "If either come near, we have the right to kill them."

"What about for us?" Aro asked, "What do we get for not letting them near you?"

"Them. Alive." Emmett said.

"Okay, we will make it and sign, but we need you to give us one favor," Aro bargained with us.

Great. What, other than all or some of us joining the Volturi, could he want?

"What?" Esme asked.

"You can't bother us about becoming vegetarian, ever."

That's all they wanted? They could have asked for so much more, and they ask for that?! Hilarious, in a dark way, of course. Well, maybe in a dark way.

"Deal."

Aro snapped his fingers and one of his little slaves he calls the Volturi Guard got him a piece of paper and a pen. Very old fashioned though. The pen was one where you had to dip it in ink and was a feather on top, and the paper was like parchment paper.

He wrote out a deal with Carlisle, and at the end, it read:

_The Volturi Coven and Guard promise to the Cullen Family not to aloud the Volturi members, Bethany and Alec, to go near the Cullen Family. If they do, the Cullen Family has the right to kill them._

_In return, the Cullens promise never to try to make the guard drink animal blood instead of human blood._

_The members of the Volturi Coven and the Volturi Guard who agree are:_

_Aro-_ Aro signed here.

_Caius- _Caius, grudgingly, signed here.

_Marcus-_ Marcus signed here.

The wives never left, and never really cared what any members did, so they didn't have to sign. Under a line, there were many neat signatures. Bethany, who was aloud out of where she was being punished, as well as Alec, and any other members who have the right to send people off on missions.

Under there, is an area for us to sign. First, Carlisle and Esme sign, then Charlie and Maria. Followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I, but not in that order.

We left, after they made it official, and packed up our stuff at home. Once everything was packed, we moved to Banks, A small rainy town near Portland, in Oregon.

Finally, after too long worrying about so much, we can have peace and quiet, and have our few weddings, finally.

**a/n So that's almost the end…I started to cry while writing this…just because it's almost the end…I love finishing stories because I feel so good when I do, yet I get so sad…if anyone has an idea for a third, I'll THINK of writing another one, but I don't know. This story didn't get too many reviews…**


	18. Epilogue: The Kiss

**a/n –sobs- the end…the eeeeend…but the good thing is that now that it's done, I can just concentrate on Doomed Dogs, Notes, and planning some other stories…plus I have another sorta-short story, only 15 or 16 chapters long, but the plan looks good in my POV…**

Irreplaceable

Epilogue

A few months have passed since that whole problem with Bethany, and they've been keeping to the treaty. Bethany still hates me, but that's why we made the treaty, and why Aro made her sign it.

We were having a small family wedding, with some of the vampires Jasper met before he was a Cullen, and a few others that everyone else knew. I was the only one with no friends out of the Cullens, except Charlie and Edward. Edward because he only met truly evil vampires when he was away from the Cullens, and Charlie and I for obvious reasons.

The weddings were split into a two-day affair. Charlie and Maria got married yesterday, I'm still so happy he got over Renee. It would have been horrible if he still loved her when we had to tell him she was a vampire, but had gotten killed, by the same person who tried to kill me and him.

He was still sad, of course, when we told him, but he had finally found his _real _soul mate.

The problem with soul mates, if they exist, is that they say they exist somewhere in the world, but never how old they are. Edward was born over a hundred years before me, and he's mine. Carlisle was over two hundred years old when he found hers. That's why so many people grow up without their true loves.

We were in the middle of Edward and my vows, Emmett was telling us to say our vows. Edward went first.

"Bella, I couldn't believe that I had to wait a hundred years to find you, but I would have waited a million, just for you. You're irreplaceable to me, I wouldn't have settled for Tanya, nor will I settle for anyone else. Our story could be a Romeo and Juliet tale, if one of us got killed, for I would kill myself if you were gone. I would wish I were human, just so I could dream I was with you, and cry that I wasn't when I was awake.

You are the opposite of Hell, but better. You send heaven to shame, and still I am amazed at your beauty. I never told you this, but your eyes, from when you were human, were the deepest I had seen. And I wanted to protect you, from Jessica, before I had a chance to smell you. I am truly and forever going to love you forever."

I would have had a tear of joy in my eye as he spelt out his heart. As beautiful as he is.

"I saw you, first, as the strange boy, and was scared to death when I thought you didn't like me. I never cared before about what the popular boys thought of me, at least, not more than any other people at school. Going through my existence with you has been a joy; I would have thought I was in heaven, at some times. You aren't just my love, you're now my existence as well."

Mine was odd, for I still hadn't lost my human quality of being embarrassed easily, and would have blushed if I were human. My blush would have been easily visible from half way across this world and the next.

We went through the rest of the ceremony, not really paying attention to it, until he said the best word I had ever heard, said to Edward, about me.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And we did.

**a/n sooooo…thanks for reading this…don't forget to put me on your favorites and alerts so you'll know if I put up a new story or sequel…to this sequel..remember, if you have an idea, or even an inkling of an idea, I'd love to hear it, I may use it!(I'd mention that it's your idea in the disclaimer, of course!)**


End file.
